


The Run

by IamMidnight



Series: Midnight's October/Nanowrimo Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A run, All characters are good boys, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, bonding bite, everyone lives happily ever after, fluff in an unkind world, messed up society, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Keith needs to find an alpha, fast.





	The Run

**Author's Note:**

> i kept trying to make this darker or more serious, but for some reason this is what these dorks wanted. i almost didn't post this, but i thought some may like it :)

The Run.

A stupid tradition that has been around for hundreds of years. Young omegas set loose like animals in the woods and then alphas chase after them. It is barbaric no matter how many times the government says it is how true soulmates find each other.

If an omega gets away without being bonded between the ages of 16-18, then they are allowed to go free until the next run. At 18, they are required to do more than one run per year. This increases in number until the omega hits the age of 21. Then, that omega is sent to auction. Auctions are not a place an omega wanted to go. For better or worse, the runs did some background testing and quality control. The worst elements of society are kept out.

Not out of the auction though. Anyone is allowed there.

Alphas have it easier. They do not even have to participate in a run until the age of 21. Then, they are not forced to do multiple runs a year until they are 30. 35 is the end of the line though. They are forced to either buy an omega at auction or adopt one.

There are plenty of movements and protest groups trying to challenge the validity of these laws, but change comes slowly.

Even though major change is slow to come, it isn’t a completely barbaric society. Most alphas don’t want an omega that doesn’t want them back. There is usually some understanding that an alpha wants a certain omega and vice versa before a bonding happens. There are very, very few cases of actual forced bonding nowadays. Many people do see it as a fun way to find a compatible mate.

Keith is not one of those people.

The entire idea of a run is revolting to him. So is the idea that he will be forced to mate with someone to survive. Omegas aren’t allowed to hold full-time jobs. They are considered too “fragile” for it, so it’s the alpha’s job to provide for themselves and an omega. This is something Keith finds laughable. He is just as capable as anyone else, if not more so. 

It’s all bullshit.

So, from his very first run at 16, Keith had shown alphas exactly what he thinks of them. If any dared chase him, he easily outran them or outfought them. He is big and fast and athletic. There are always a few that come after him because of his “beauty” and “fertility” (wide hips, narrow waist, healthy, Keith has been told since he was a kid that he is an alpha’s dream). None of them had ever succeeded.

He has many tricks up his sleeve beyond even speed and strength to remain stubbornly unbonded as the years trickle by.

He’s running out of time though. He’s 20 and just finished his 20th running.

One more run and then it’s the auction.

Only a few more days of freedom.

“What do I doooooooooo,” Keith drags out the syllable, flopping down on the couch.

Lotor sighs, rolling his eyes, and gently bouncing the baby in his arms.

Lotor is one of his best friends. They had lived together at an omega boarding house for a few years, neither having parents that could care for them. Lotor had also avoided being bonded until he was 20. However, then he had met Allura, an alpha woman that Lotor had quickly fallen for.

The feeling was mutual.

Lotor’s last run had basically been a farce. Just doing it to keep the government happy. Allura had run to Lotor’s position immediately. They hugged and then fucked all night in the dirt. Lotor tells the story with way more tact and eloquence, but Keith knows that is how it went down.

Stella came along 9 months later.

They are a great couple though, the type of relationship that Keith wishes he had. They love and respect each other. Allura treats Lotor like an equal, not a servant or breeding machine. Even though omegas are only allowed to work part-time, he knows Lotor works full-time at Allura’s company as her partner. Furthermore, both are involved in politics trying to change things for the better for omegas. 

“You are going about this the wrong way, Keith,” Lotor says. 

“What do you mean?”

Stella coos in Lotor’s arms.

“Right now, you still have a choice.”

“No, I don’t!”

“You know what I mean. You are strong. You are fast. You are desired by many alphas. Choose your partner.”

“But…”

“What do you want in a partner?”

Keith is silent. He had never considered it before.

“Whatever it is that you want, then pursue that. No alpha will be able to force bond you. It is your choice…until the auction. Sample the goods and get the one that will make you happy. Find one you can push around if that is what you want or go for a rich man who works all the time or, I don’t know, just figure your shit out and make a choice.”

“But I don’t know any of them…”

“Your instincts are razor sharp, Keith. Always have been. Use them. Stop making this harder than it has to be.”

It’s easy for Lotor to say, someone who had fallen for an amazingly beautiful alpha that treats him right. Keith doesn’t have that luxury.

The words bounce around his head though for the days leading up to the last run though.

He goes through the motions of showing up at the venue, getting his number and patch, and being released. It is familiar to him now. A few alphas go for him, but he easily fends them off with snarled teeth. He tries to keep an open mind, but their scents are unpleasant, their greedy hands a turn off, their eyes cold as they gaze at Keith like an omega rather than a person.

Then, he reaches his secret spot. See, even he has a physical limit and a few wrestling matches with alphas leaves him tired. However, there is one spot in the woods where he can wait out the rest of the night without being vulnerable to other alphas. A small, difficult to get to watering hole with a waterfall. Not many want to brave the dangerous rocks and cliffs to get there. Then, there is a tiny spot behind the waterfall that is perfect. Just big enough to fully hide Keith behind the water and the cascading water masks his scent, which he has been told is a natural, earthy, fresh water smell anyway.

Perfect.

Keith sits in his hiding spot and, quite frankly, panics.

He can’t imagine going home with any of the alphas he has seen so far.

But, he’s also about to turn 21. The next step is an auction where god knows who could buy him.

He jiggles his leg, trying to think his way out of this situation when a smell reaches him.

Bergamot. Birch. Musk. Beneath it all, just a mild scent of vanilla.

An alpha. A surprising scent combination for one, but an alpha.

Keith cautiously peeps out from his hiding spot and watches the direction that the scent is coming from.

Finally, the alpha pops out of the woods and, wow, what an alpha he is.

He is easily over 6 feet tall and massively thick. Keith recoils backwards at the sight of his superhero sculpted body. He would not be easy to beat in a fight.

He worries the alpha had scented him out. However, the alpha just looks around and then kneels by the edge of the watering hole. Leaning down, he splashes some water on his face and then sits down on a broad flat rock near the pool of water. Humming gently, he gazes in the opposite direction of Keith, toward where the sun is currently setting.

It’s strange. If he is an alpha, then why isn’t he chasing down an omega?

He looks old too, definitely the age where he would be doing more than one run a year. Honestly, maybe even pushing the age where he would be legally forced to adopt or buy an omega.

The more Keith looks, the more intrigued he is.

He has scars that Keith can see even from his hidey hole. One disappearing out of sight by his collarbone. Most prominently, one across the bridge of his otherwise perfect nose. He also has a military grade prosthetic, a metal arm that Keith knows could destroy an opponent easily.

Military.

Hot.

Scarred up.

And rich.

Keith spies the golden patch. The golden patch indicates an alpha that is verified as either making a certain amount of money per year or coming from wealth. Keith isn’t sure how much it is, but very, very few alphas get it. Allura had one and she comes from an extraordinarily rich family. 

It makes no sense. The man before him is a catch. Why would he be unbonded at his age?

Keith is curious.

So he takes a deep breath and then steps out.

“Hey!” he yells.

The alpha tenses and turns around, eyes wide before scrambling to his feet. His eyes dart around like he was caught doing something wrong. 

“Uh,” the alpha says.

“Who told you that you could sit on that rock?!” Keith barks.

“I’m…I was just, I didn’t…I’m sorry. I’ll go.” The alpha blushes.

Keith watches in amazement as the alpha turns to leave. Actually turns to leave like he isn’t an alpha, top of the food chain and social hierarchy. 

It is this moment that Keith chooses.

This is his alpha.

“Hey…wait. Why aren’t you trying to bond an omega?” he yells.

The man stops and then turns and shrugs.

“Runs are pretty weird. I want to get to know someone first?” He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, dropping his eyes from Keith’s.

Keith huffs and then stalks over to the alpha, sizing him up. He walks a slow circle around the man, still half-expecting him to pounce.

He doesn’t. Rather, he stands uncomfortably, watching Keith cautiously.

He’s adorable.

Keith’s alpha had finally shown his face.

“How old are you? What’s your name?” Keith asks.

“34 and you can call me Shiro.”

“Why haven’t you bonded anyone yet?”

The alpha looks up at the sky. “Military. I was in service for many years. Came back with scars in more ways than one. And this,” the alpha gestures vaguely at his arm.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Most omegas think I’m scary and damaged. I also refuse to force any of them, even in the socially acceptable ways.”

Keith laughs out loud.

“They think you are scary? You are…you are…”

Shiro looks at him sadly.

“Kind,” Keith finishes. “Anyone should be able to see that.” He tentatively takes the alpha’s hand. The alpha’s breath hitches.

“Now bite me.”

“Are you sure you want that? Want…me? You could do better…”

Keith snorts, wondering what planet this strange alpha came from. “If I didn’t want you, then I would be kicking your ass right now. Plus, we are both about to age out. Might as well get this over with.”

“I saw you taking down some of the other alphas…”

“Have a problem with that?”

“No…it was kinda hot.”

Keith laughs, turning his neck. “Come on, Shiro. I’m hungry. Let’s do this.”

He can feel Shiro’s hand shaking a bit as he pulls Keith into a hug. Keith lets his head fall to the side, exposing his scent gland.

A moment later, there is a flash of pain, a pinch of teeth, and then a settling warmth that lets Keith know he will never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Next Day
> 
> “Ok Keith, Allura and I have been working on ways to set someone up to buy you who won’t be horrible. Do you want to look at pictures?”
> 
> “No need. I bonded at the run.”
> 
> “Now Keith, there is no need to lie. We need to face the reality of this…”
> 
> Shiro steps out from behind Keith, massive and scarred and smiling like a puppy dog he is so happy.
> 
> Lotor jumps, shocked.
> 
> “Holy shit…”
> 
> “Yep.” Keith preens, grabbing Shiro’s hand and tugging him away.


End file.
